Chapter16. Vendeta
by Jolteon998
Summary: Robotnik crosses the line when he attacks Jolteon's true love, Hershey


  
  
Vendeta.  
  
Written by: Sean O'Raw  
  
©2000 Green Hat studios (My studios that is)  
  
  
  
"Oh, Where is she?" Jolteon impatiently said as he paced back and forth. "Calm   
Jolteon she'll be alright. Sheesh take a downer." said the blue hedgehog who was annoyed  
at Jolteon's constant pacing. "How can I take a downer when Hershey is out there with that  
squadron of hers on a raid mission and I'm here scared to-"  
  
"UNGH!" cried one a cats interupting Jolteon as it fell into the doorway. "Captain   
Medow!" Cried Sally as she rushed to help the fallen captain. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" Jolteon   
asked extremly worried. "Ambushed..(pant)...didn't see it..(pant)..coming...(pant)..only   
four made it back. " The captain barely said as he crashed to the floor. "WE'VE GOTTA GET   
HIM TOA HOSPITAL QUICK!" Sally announced as she and Rotar carried the fallen cat to the   
hospital.Jolteon and Sonic dashed off to the hospital to see the other survivors that made   
it back.   
  
  
"WHERE ARE THE SOILDERS FROM THE LAST ATTACK BEING TREATED?!" Jolteon yelled to the  
desk clerk. "Room 115." The clerk said to Jolteon a bit startled. Moments later Jolteon and   
Sonic ran into the room and met Sally and Rotar who were already there. Sally looked at   
Jolteon with a look of saddness and shook her head. Jolteon's eyes then went from their   
usual night black to an evil blood red colour for a breif time. At the same time Jolteon   
fists and teeth clinched as he dashed out of the room screaming out "ROBOTNIK!!!!!". "Don't   
worry Sal I'll get'em." Sonic calmly said as he sped after Jolteon.  
  
Moments later on the edge of the mobian forest Sonic managed to get tackle Jolteon   
to the ground. "JOLTEON CALM DOWN!" He yelled to the enraged yellow pokemon. "NO! I WILL NOT  
CALM DOWN!" Jolteon yelled, "ROBOTNIK ATTACKED THE ONE WOMAN I EVER LOVED AND FOR THAT HE   
WILL PAY! WITH HIS LIFE!".  
"But this is stupid! You'll probably get yourself roboticed again."  
  
"*sigh* IF YOUR GOING TO GO GET ROBOTNIK! I'm going to help you." said Sonic  
"WHAT?!" Jolteon exclaimed in disbelief.   
"Your going to need SOME help in this so, I'm gonna help you."   
"Thanks Sonic. But when the time comes I get Robotnik."  
"Deal." Sonic said as he shook Jolteon's hand. Then the two blasted off towards Robotropolis.  
  
After an hour of searching the entire city Sonic and Jolteon rendevous back on the   
outskirts of Robotropolis near a beaten up building. "We've searched everywhere." Sonic   
unhappily said. "No, Not everywhere." Jolteon said with a sigh as they both turned to the  
metallic egg-like protrusion in the center of Robotropolis, Robotnik's command center.   
"Well I guess it's time to-" Jolteon was interupted by a groan coming from the tatered   
building behind them. As they turned they saw one cat who was badly hurt.   
  
"COULD IT BE?" Jolteon yelled out as he ran towards the injured soldier. It was just  
another freedom fighter soldier. As Sonic tended to the beaten soldier Jolteon surveyed the   
rest of the building to find three more soldiers. When he looked in one last room a light   
was shining on a body laying down on ruble. As Jolteon came closer to the body his eyes   
widened with fear. He kneeled by the broken body of his loved one, Hershey who was not   
moving. "hershey....Hershey, no......NOOOO!" Jolteon cried in anger and sorrow. Sonic then   
rushed in to see what Jolteon was screaming about. Then he saw the beaten body of Hershey   
laying in his arms.   
  
After Jolteon carried Hershey to the hospital and Sonic the other three soldiers the  
doctors began to work on Hershey. Sally and Sonic walked into the waiting room and were a   
bit stunned to see Tails, Bunnie, Antoine and Rotor. "Where's Jolteon?" Sally inquired.  
"He said that he went out to get some fresh air and to clear his head, that was about twenty  
minutes ago. "I know where he is." Sonic said with greef.   
  
Robotnik was sleeping peacefully in his room but all was not peacefull, outside a   
vicious thunder storm raged on. Just then a loud, Klang was heard at the foot of Robotnik's  
bed. Robotnik then quickly woke up to see........nothing. "What is going on here?" He asked  
himself as he surveyed the room. Just then a briliant flash of lighting lit up the sky and  
Robotnik's room, when it did Jolteon also appeared at the foot of Robotnik's bed giving   
Robotnik an evil relentless stare.   
  
Find out what happens in the chilling next installment of Sonic the Hedgehog. 


End file.
